Don't Stop The Music
by PunkR0CK Rachel
Summary: When Grojband meets a band called Secret Notes, they became friends. There will be jealousy, new love, romance, adventures, new songs and new frendship! Read if you're curious like all people do. (I'm gonna need some help on the songs and new ideas PLEASE!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dear readers, I'm PunkR0CK Rachel, well, my name used to be DJ AmberWitch but I changed it. My story, Don't stop the music, is about Grojband meeting a four-way girl band called Secret Notes (my younger cousin's band. I named it since she gave me the idea). Grojband met the band at one of the concerts they joined and became friends with them. Things started to change like the Kujira twins falling in love with two members of Secret Notes, Grojband's songwriter has his eyes on the band's frontwoman and Laney's talent of singing is revealed. (I edited back chap 1)**

**Pairings: Corey x Laney, Daniel x Chloe, Ruby x Kin (sorry KimKin fans) and Kon x Evelyn (sorry KonTrina and KonKonnie fans). In about a few chapters, I'll be adding new pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband, the characters or the songs (well, some of it)**

**OC's: Chloe, Daniel, Ruby, Evelyn, Danna. OC's will be added in later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

Grojband was at the park, attending a concert Corey got for them last week. "Core, what turn are we at?" The red headed bassist, Laney Penn asked.

"Don't know. I asked Daniel if he could ask the manager," Corey said. Then a black-haired boy **(A/N:his hair is like Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day) **with onyx eyes ran up to them. He was wearing a black jacket worn over his grey t-shirt that had a picture of Green Day's logo. His jacket's sleeves were folded up showing his white watch and his black wrist band. He was also wearing blue jeans that had a metal chain on the left pocket and a pair of black Vans. And last but not least, he was also wearing a necklace that had a black rope tied with his grey guitar pick. Daniel was Grojband's songwriter and their intern, sometimes he would perform in case for any rock songs.

He ran up to them and told them, "I asked the manager and he said it's our turn first before a girl band called Secret Notes."

"Are they new?" Corey asked as they walked backstage.

"Probably," Daniel shrugged and they started getting ready with the instruments.

Then the manager came into the backstage with three girls behind him. He was talking to them about something but they couldn't hear because of the noises from the crowd outside.

The first girl at the front had a guitar strapped to her back. She had brown hair with the left side dyed green and had pearly black eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt that had a picture of a black circle with a white music note in it with words Secret on the top and Notes on the bottom in white and bold. She also had a green scarf wrapped stylishly around her hips with a black skirt and black boots. The second girl behind had a bass guitar strapped to her back and she was carrying a small bag on her hands. She had long red scarlet hair and ruby eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt that didn't cover her shoulders showing the black straps of her tanktop, white skirt and brown boots and the girl next to her was holding drumsticks in her hands. She had orange-yellowish hair which was tied to a ponytail and silver eyes. She was wearing a blue short suede jacket type **(but with the sleeves long)** worn over her white t-shirt, blue skirt and white cowgirl boots and she also had blue headphones at her neck.

"Maybe that's the Secret Gems," Kin said, pointing his thumb at them.

"Well, to me, they are. And the girl with brown and green hair seemed familiar to me," Corey wondered. "I think I met her before…"

'Please, I hope Corey doesn't remember her,' Laney begged and crossed both of her fingers behind her back.

Then the manager came up the stage with a microphone in his hand. "Get ready guys," Corey said. He put on his guitar and they ran up the stage. "Now I give you the all popular band, Grojband!" He shouted. As he stepped back, the curtains went up. Corey spoke through the mic, "Good morning people of Peaceville. Now my band will be performing our new song called Can't keep my hands off you that will be performed by me and Daniel. So enjoy this people!" Then Daniel and Corey started the intro on their guitars: **(Can't keep my hands off you-Simple Plan ft. Rivers Cuomo)**

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh let's go

(Daniel)

My Fender Strait sits all alone

Collecting dust in the corner

I haven't called any of my friends

I've been MIA since last December

My Blackberry's filled up with E-mail

My phone calls goes straight through to the voice mail

(Chorus)

'Cause on the street, or under the covers

We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro

At the park, in the back of my car

It don't matter what I do

No, I can't keep my hands off you

(Can't keep my, can't keep my)

Can't keep my hands off you

(Can't keep my, can't keep my)

(Corey)

There's fungus growing in the icebox

All I got left are Fruit Roll-Ups

My clothes are six months old

But I don't care, no, no, no, I don't notice

My bills pile is so high it is shocking

The repo man just keeps on knocking

(Chorus)

'Cause on the street, or under the covers

We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro

At the park, in the back of my car

It don't matter what I do

No, I can't keep my hands off you

(Can't keep my, can't keep my)

Can't keep my hands off you

(Can't keep my, can't keep my)

Can't keep my hands off you

(Daniel)

Sorry to all my friends and to anyone I offend

But I can't help it, no, I can't help it

(Can't keep my, can't keep my)

I can't keep my hands off

(Can't keep my, can't keep my)

I can't keep my hands off

(Can't keep my, can't keep my)

I can't keep my hands off

(Chorus)

'Cause on the street, or under the covers

We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro

(We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro)

At the park, in the back of my car

It don't matter what I do

No, I can't keep my hands off you

(Can't keep my, can't keep my)

Can't keep my hands off you

(Can't keep my, can't keep my)

Can't keep my hands off you

(Can't keep my, can't keep my)

I can't keep my hands off you, you

I can't keep my hands off you

(Daniel's P.O.V)

Then the crowd cheered for us really loud as we finished. We walked backstage as the curtains went down. "We did it guys!" Corey shouted in excitement and I hi-5 with him. Then he gave Laney a bear hug which made Laney turned really red. I've known Laney since I was a kid and I know how she acts to boys. It's pretty obvious that she has a crush on Corey so does Corey too cause I think he might be acting to be oblivious just so Laney won't know he has a crush on her. Corey used to get jealous at me cause he thought that I liked Laney and Laney liked me. I've told him I never had a crush on Laney that time cause we were just friends when we were in 3rd Grade. He is really protective of Laney.

"You're Daniel right?" A voice asked me from behind. I turned around and it was the girl with brown/green hair we saw earlier with the two girls behind her.

"Yeah, Daniel Houston. I'm Grojband's songwriter and rock singer," I said. "And you must be Secret Notes?" And the girl nod and I smiled. "I like you to meet my friends. Corey Riffin, the band's frontman and lead guitarist, Laney Penn, our bassist and band manager, Kin Kujira, our keyboard player and smart inventor and Kon Kujira, Kin's brother and the band's drummer," I introduced to them.

"Can I ask? Do you mean by Corey Jaron Riffin?" She asked, looking at Corey and he nod.

"Have we met before?" Corey asked.

The girl rolled her eyes with a smile and said, "Corey, don't you remember? I'm Chloe Herrington, your old friend from 3rd Grade."

"Woah, I couldn't even recognize you, Chloe," Corey said and they both hugged which might made Laney jealous.

"Yeah, me too. What's up with the rock clothes style?" She asked, looking at him up and down. "You used to dress normally like a cool kid."

"I got interested in rock culture," Corey said and gave her a grin. "You also changed too; your hair and your clothes style. You used to have brown hair and you like wearing girly dresses but now you have green hair and you dress like a rockstar."

"Hey, same reason as you," Chloe said with shrug.

'Dude, please stop making Laney jealous or she'll push the trigger!' I shouted in my mind as I looked at a jealous Laney. I've known Laney for a long time and believe me, she can get CRAZY MAD JEALOUS!

"So you don't mind telling us about your band?" Corey asked.

"Sure. I'm the frontwoman of Secret Notes, band manager, songwriter and rock singer," Chloe said. "Meet my friends. This is Ruby Crystal. She's our keyboard player, back-up bassist, musician and pop singer and this is Evelyn Harrison. She's our drummer, DJ, country singer of our band and our reporter."

"What do you mean by reporter?" Kon asked.

Then the Ruby girl answered him, "She tells us something that's happening right now that we haven't heard."

"Oh yeah and Ruby's the brains of our band," Chloe said. "She's pretty good at inventing stuff."

"Well, I might think she's smarter than ours," Then Corey got punched by Kin on the shoulder. "Dude, just calm down."

"I hate it when you say stuff like that," Kin said, angered. Then Kin must've turned red when he saw Ruby giggle.

"I wouldn't think so," Ruby said with her hands on her waist. Wow, Kin might has his eyes on Ruby. Then I also noticed Kon and Evelyn were talking to each other with themselves. "I'm just some pretty girl with smart brains that's all."

Then the backstage manager said, "Secret Notes, it's your turn!"

"Gotta go perform," Chloe said as she put on her black/green guitar. "Evelyn, pass us the mics." Then Evelyn took the small bag that Ruby was carrying a while ago and gave a green wireless mic to Chloe and gave a red one to Ruby. She even got one for herself which was golden coloured.

"How'd you get those wireless mics?" I asked.

"Ruby made it for us with a few modifications and designed with our favourite colours," Chloe said as she put on her mics.

"Don't think about it Corey," Kin said with Corey holding his laugh.

"I wanna ask," Laney said. "What is Ruby playing?"

"Oh, she's playing both bass and keyboard. Our bass player had something to take care of," Evelyn said and put on her mic and grabbed her drumsticks. They walked up the stage.

"Let's rock this concert girls!" Chloe shouted and they hi-5 and ran up the stage.

"Good luck, Chloe!" I shouted so she could hear from the sounds of the crowd cheering and she thumbs up.

"Now for the popular four-way girl band, Secret Notes!" The manager shouted and the curtains opened.

"Are you ready to rock, Peaceville?" Chloe shouted and the crowd squealed in excitement for them. They must be a popular girl band in the internet. "You might know us from YouTube and our website. Our bass player had something to take care off so Ruby had to play the bass. Now we'll be singing our popular rock song, Run, Don't Walk which had 6,000 views by all of you. Now enjoy this song, people!" Then Chloe nod to Ruby and Ruby started playing on her keyboard. **(Run, don't walk-Hey Monday)**

(Chloe)

I am restless, and I keep trembling

Everyone watch me as I descend

Into a feeling that's overwhelming me

I finally stopped, stopped making sense

(Chloe and Ruby)

I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help

(Chorus)

Run don't walk the sky is falling through

Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused

I'm lost, I'm lost with you

I don't care where we are, or where we're heading to

But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you

(Ruby)

Your mouth keeps moving

But I've lost focus now

Clock keeps ticking, time's running out

Where we're heading there is no heading back

Tripping, ugly, I'm losing ground

(Chloe and Ruby)

I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help

(Chorus)

Run don't walk the sky is falling through

Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused

I'm lost, I'm lost with you

I don't care where we are, or where we're heading to

But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you

(All)

For the record, when I'm with you

Things are looking better

For once everything is brighter

Than the darkness before you

(Daniel's P.O.V)

Then I saw Ruby turned something like a knob on her wireless mic and she placed her hands on her keyboard. Then when she sang her voice sounded different. We were all surprised even Kin who had his mouth open.

(Ruby)

Run don't walk the sky is falling through

Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused

I'm lost, I'm lost with you

**(Ruby's turns the knob back to normal and plays her bass)**

(Chorus)

Run don't walk the sky is falling through

Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused

I'm lost, I'm lost with you

I don't care where we are, or where we're heading to

But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you

Wow, they are so amazing that the crowd was gone crazy for them. "Nice performance there girls! You don't mind playing another one for the people of Peaceville?" The manager asked.

Then Chloe, Ruby and Evelyn nod. Ruby spoke, "We could sing Sk8er Boi which is popular." Then the crowd squealed again. "Okay, okay, let's play and just in time too," Ruby said. Then she smiled and said, "Hey Danna, come up to the stage and play the bass."

The crowd started shouting that name over and over, "Danna! Danna! Danna! Danna! Danna!" Wait, where did I heard that name before? Then a girl with long black hair and onyx eyes who looked liked me ran up the stage. She was wearing a black jacket worn over her grey string tanktop, blue jeans and black boots. Ruby gave her the bass while Ruby put on another bass guitar.

"Let's play!" Danna shouted as she put on a black wireless mic that the manager gave. "In three, two, one!" Then they started playing the instruments for the intro. **(Sk8er Boi-Avril Lavigne)**

*Instruments intro*

(Danna)

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk.

She did ballet.

What more can I say?

He wanted her.

She'd never tell.

Secretly she wanted him as well.

And all of her friends

Stuck up their nose.

And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

(Chorus)

**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."**

[Danna] He wasn't good enough for her.

**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**

[Danna] She needed to come back down to earth.

(Chloe)

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.

She turns on TV and guess who she sees?

Skater boy rockin' up MTV.

She calls up her friends.

They already know.

And they've all got tickets to see his show.

She tags along, stands in the crowd.

Looks up at the man that she turned down.

(Chorus-2x)

**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."**

[Chloe] He wasn't good enough for her.

**Now he's a superstar**

**Slammin' on his guitar**

[Chloe] Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

(Instrumental)

(Danna)

Sorry, girl, but you missed out.

Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.

We are more than just good friends.

This is how the story ends.

Too bad that you couldn't see...

See that man that boy could be.

There is more than meets the eye,

I see the soul that is inside.

(Chloe)

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love.

Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

(Chorus)

**I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.**

[Danna] I'll be backstage after the show.

**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote **

[Chloe] About a girl you used to know."

**I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.**

[Chloe] I'll be backstage after the show.

**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote **

[Danna] About a girl you used to know."

As they finished, the crowd got even crazier for them! They walked backstage and cheered for themselves. Man, Chloe is such a hot chick when she performed. Her voice was nice, how she played her guitar was hot and her song was so awesome. We ran up to them to congratulate them. When we ran up, the Danna girl was my sister. I haven't seen her for years!

"Danna, is that you?" I asked, surprised.

"Wait, Daniel?" Danna said surprised also. Then I showed her my guitar pick necklace. "It really is you!" Then she hugged me, almost tackling me to the ground. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Haven't seen you for years now sis," I said.

"Yeah, it's been so long bro," Danna said as we looked at each other.

"Wait, both of you are twins?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Yeah, since our parent's divorce, my mom took me while my dad took Daniel when we were 9 years old," Danna told them. "We haven't seen each other for years now."

"It's true. I never knew you would go into the rock culture, Dane," I said as I looked at Danna. When we were young, she used to like pop music but now she's in the rock culture like me.

"Teenage ways," She said with a shrug.

"So Chloe, did you write all of the songs?" I asked to Chloe.

"Yeah, the songwriter of my band," Chloe said with a grin. "I've been writing songs since I was nine."

"Well, both of your songs were pretty cool," I said and she smiled. "I never knew a girl like you would write something rad like that."

"Your rock song was pretty awesome too, Daniel," She said. "One of the best songs I ever heard."

"Eh, I got used to it," I said with a grin.

"Even the music was cool. Those drumbeats were really rad, Eve!" Kon exclaimed.

"Thanks Kon," Evelyn said with a giggle. The manager called to talk to them for a while.

When Secret Notes walked to the manager, Corey pat me on the shoulder while everybody gave me smirks on their faces. "What's with the damn smirks?"

"Dude, you seriously have a huge crush on Chloe," Corey said.

"There is no way I have a huge crush on Chloe," I said with my face turning red.

"Yes you do. I saw your look when Chloe was performing," Laney said with an annoying grin on her face.

"Yeah, I agree with Lanes," Corey said. "Your face was like Chloe-is-such-a-hot-chick." Then everybody laughed when they saw my face turning red.

"Then what about your kiss with Laney!" I said angry and Laney and Corey blushed facing away. "And what about Kin who has his eyes on Ruby and Kon who has his eyes on Evelyn." It really worked cause those two had their faces red. "I knew it." I gave them all a smirk.

Then Secret Notes ran up to us. "Hey guys, we'll be going home. Our mom will kill us if we don't come back early," Chloe said.

"Sure, see ya tomorrow," I said and waved bye to them. Chloe waved back with a smile and they ran out from the park.

I hope Chloe has a crush on me.

**End of the first chapter. I think the story might be a little crappy but I hoped you enjoy it. Next chapter will have a Daniel x Chloe moment. Stay cool, readers!**

**PunkR0CK Rachel out!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Loving Moment

**Hey guys, I'm pretty sorry I didn't updated for a while cause it was holiday at Brunei and even my dad took the internet connection away and turned off the Wi-Fi. So for my apologies, I post in Chap 2-5. It took me days. So enjoy the chapters everybody.**

**And I like to say thanks for I'mAGrojbandian (I don't know if you're still reading this) and Nicole Vo for the support. If you both are reading this, please tell other authors/friends to read my story. I need a lot of support to continue my story. This chap is called A Loving Moment also a DanielxChloe moment. I got the moment based on the day I hangout with my boyfriend, the day we weren't in a relationship.**

**Pairings: Corey x Laney, Daniel x Chloe, Ruby x Kin (sorry KimKin fans), Kon x Evelyn (sorry KonTrina and KonKonnie fans) and Scarlett x Ryan. In about a few chapters, I'll be adding new pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband, the characters or the songs (well, some of it)**

**OC's: Chloe, Daniel, Ruby, Evelyn, Danna, Ryan and Scarlett. OC's will be added in later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

(Chloe's P.O.V)

I was on my bed, reading a new edition of one of our favourite magazines called Teen's Choice my sister bought a while ago. My sis was going shopping with her friends earlier when she found a new edition of Teen's Choice Magazine so she bought a couple of them and brought them home. I was reading something about relationships. I usually skip this part but since I fell in love with Daniel, I need to make him impress at me.

Then I pressed the next icon to play my favourite songs. I continued reading on my magazine until I was finished. I threw my head on the pillow and groaned.

"What to do now?" I asked to myself while looking around at my room. My room was painted a colour of black, red, green and purple. The walls were all covered by wallpapers of my favourite artist/band while some of them were photos or drawings I drew. I'm pretty good at drawing just like my sister but my sister is way better than me; she can make the background setting, she can draw logos and she can draw anime! Ugh, I wish I could draw like her. Well, maybe I should draw for a while.

I hopped off from my bed as I grabbed my phone and earbuds. I sat down on my chair. I opened my sketchbook and flipped through the pages that were drawn already. I stopped at an empty page. "Let's see…what to draw," Then an idea popped out of my mind. I grabbed the pencil and started drawing as I listened to the music. After a few minutes, I smiled to myself when the drawing was finished. **(I gave the drawings some names so you won't be confused) **

Rachel was sitting alone at her table, too shy to make friends. Then a girl came up and introduces herself. Her name was Jodi and she was the same age as her. They became friends and talked to each other until Jodi found out Rachel can write and sing. Then Jodi meets Rachel to her friends, Jenna and Nikki and became friends also. After a few years, they became a band until they were popular in their school. When they moved to another country, Rachel meets Jodi's brother, Ryan who Rachel really likes. They became friends also. The both of them were teased of having a crush on each other but they won't confess. Then when they became teenagers, Ryan confessed his feelings to her. She happily accepted and they both kissed. After a few years, they were both married and they had a baby girl who was named Hayley and they lived happily ever after. I know it's pretty crappy but I wish it was true in my life where Daniel confess, I accept, we kiss, our marriage, then comes our baby. I don't know if that was supposed to be destined or what but I am hoping it would.

Then my sister, Scarlett came in with her skateboard. We really don't look the same since she has red hair which was tied to a ponytail and I have brown/green hair but we both have the same pearly black eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had the words I'M SO MAD in white and bold across it, a red skirt with black stripes and black boots and she's 17.

"Hey Chloe, you wanna go for a ride at the park?" She asked.

"Sure, it's been a long time," I said. I grabbed one of my skateboards and we both ran downstairs where our aunt is watching T.V. Our aunt was babysitting us while our parents were gone and she's our mom's little sister. Our aunt has brown hair and the same pearly black eyes like we do. My mom's family comes with the eyes.

"Where are you girls going?" She asked.

"We're taking a ride on our skateboards at the park," I said as I slip on my converse.

"Alright, don't come late," She said and we both nod. We ran outside and jumped on our skateboards and raced to the park.

"Hey sis, when are you gonna perform?" I asked to my sis and jumped over an open manhole.

"Don't know. Jade's looking for a gig," She said and grind on a bench. "Let's do parkour!"

Then I thumbs up and we rode our skateboards faster. "Here comes the stairs!" I shouted. Then we jumped and grind on the stair's fence **(Chloe on left and Scarlett on right)**. We jumped, doing frontflips. Scarlett ran on a bench while I jumped on my hands on a tiled-like bench. Then my sis jumped and hang on a tree branch while I landed on table.

"Hey!" The waiter shouted while I jumped on the tables.

"Sorry!" I called out. Then I saw Scarlett swing on the tree branch and jumped. She grind on a metal fence with her skateboard and we both landed on the ground on our boards. We both hi-5 and continue riding again.

"That was so awe…" Then I fell from my board when I bumped with someone. I rubbed my head where it hurts.

"Woah, you okay Chloe?" Scarlett asked as she pulled me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I stood up, rubbing my head. I looked at who I bumped with and it was…Daniel. Why is he doing here?! He was standing on the ground, rubbing his head also.

"Daniel?" I asked. He looked up and he was like surprise to see me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said, smiling to me and I turned pink. Scarlett nudged me on the shoulder and I gave her my Quit-it look. I looked at Daniel up and down and he was so CUTE! He was wearing black cap worn backwards, a grey t-shirt with the pictures coloured white, blue jeans with a metal chain on the left pocket and black Vans and he had a skateboard under his arms.

I know Scarlett is gonna leave me after this. She is gonna owe me!

(Daniel's P.O.V)

I was totally surprised to see Chloe here. She was with her sister, Scarlett. I never knew she loves skateboarding in the park. Then my stepbrother, Ryan came. He had brown hair with the same hairstyle like Logan Henderson and the same onyx eyes like me. He was wearing a grey jacket with the sleeves folded up, worn over his white punk rock t-shirt, black jeans and black Converse.

"You okay, bro?" He asked to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

Then when he looked up at Chloe and Scarlett, he grinned as he saw Scarlett. "Hey Scarlett," He said and they both hugged. It's obvious my bro has a crush on Chloe's sis. My brother also knows I have a crush on Chloe which is annoying to me. He would always mess with me about my crush on her.

Then I asked to Chloe, ignoring my brother flirting with Scarlett, "So what are you doing here?"

"Me and my sis decided to skateboard around the park," She said. Then Ryan and Scarlett told us they were gonna walk around the park together and walked away, leaving us ALONE. "So…what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Let's just skate around. I haven't seen the park for years now," She said and we both rode on our boards. We started talking to each other while we were skating around. Man, Chloe is so amazing. I wished I was together with her; she's my girlfriend, we would kiss each other anytime and we won't have to be friends anymore. Damn, I wish I could kiss her lips.

"So you think Ryan and Scarlett left us to leave us alone?" I asked to Chloe.

"Yeah, my sister is always like that," She said and we both stopped our skateboards and walked along the path. "So are you close with your stepbrother?"

"Yeah, since the first day," I chuckled. "When I first met him, we both realized we were interested in the same thing."

"Then you both became close?" She asked and I nod.

"Sometimes, even though if he's my stepbrother, I still think him as my own brother," I said. She giggled and looked in front.

"Why are you laughing all of the sudden?" I asked.

"It's just that Laney's jealous of me cause she thinks I have a crush on Corey," She told me and laughed.

"Believe me, I've know Laney for a long time and she can get CRAZY. MAD. JEALOUS!" I warned her.

"I hope she doesn't kills me," She said. "Let's go sit on a tree." We both ran on a nearby tree. I let Chloe climbed first and believe me, she was great climber. She climbed without a slip. Then she sat on a thick branch. "C'mon Daniel!" I grinned and climbed up also. I took off my cap and threw it to Chloe. She caught it in her hands and waved it to me. It was pretty hard to climb the tree but I managed to climb where Chloe was sitting. Then she giggled as I sat next to her.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked but she giggled even more.

"You look like a leaf-hair monster," She said and let out a small laugh. I looked at my hair and it was filled with leaves. She pulled out the leaves out of my hair while I just sat there, stunned. "Done." I smiled and fixed my hair and put on my cap.

"Thanks Chloe," I thanked her and she grinned back. We both looked at the view in front of us. Pretty Amazing. "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm just an intern of Grojband," I said, interrupting the weird silence.

"Why are you their intern?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"I just wanted to be in another boy band that I'll fit in. So I met Laney and she asked if I could be their intern until I found a band. I know I'm just an intern but I feel like I don't wanna leave them," I told her everything.

Then Chloe scoot over to me, "It's your choice Daniel. Everybody has to make choices you know. I even had to make a choice."

"Yeah," I said. "I gotta find a boy band that's perfect for me."

"Well, why don't you join my cousin's band, Sk8er Boyz?" She asked. "He'll be coming here after 2 weeks. His bass player quit the band a month ago."

"Let's see," I said as Chloe smiled. She looked back at the view. Then when I bounced on the branch, she shrieked and gripped the branch.

"Daniel, stop that. I'm afraid of falling," She said as she looked at the ground. I smirked to her and started moving the branch up and down, teasing her fear. Chloe shrieked and I continued on, smirking to her seeing her afraid. "Daniel!" She shouted. Then when she was about to get me with an angry face, I bounced on the branch and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smirked at her and she blushed.

"Man, teasing about your fear is totally funny," I said, laughing.

"It is not funny," She said. As she was about to pull away her hands from my neck, I bounced on the branch and Chloe wrapped her hands back to my neck again. I laughed while Chloe just blushed.

"It is," I said to her and laughed. "I am so gonna do this if we ever climb on a tree."

"Never ever do that again," Chloe said.

"Oh I will," I told her and laughed. Then she smirked and grabbed my cap and waved it to me. "I got you cap now." She jumped down from the branch with her hand hanging and landed on the ground with her feet. She let out her tongue and I groaned. I jumped down from the branch like she did.

"Give back my cap, Chloe," I said as I reached out for it but she raised it up and went down. Man, she's tricky. Then she ran to the tree and I chased after her. She moved left and right around the tree as I tried to grab my cap back.

"You can't catch me, Daniel," She teased, waving my cap.

"I will catch you," I said. I reached out for my cap but she swift to the left. Then I smirk as I thought of something. I leaned against the tree and quietly walked behind her.

"Where the heck are you?" She called out and I snickered as I walked up to her. Then I wrapped my right hand around her waist and grabbed my cap with my other hand.

"Told ya I catch you," I said to her as I put on my cap. Then all of the suddenly, I smelled her nice scent. 'Nice perfume, Chloe.'

She sighed and said to me with her face red, "You might wanna let go of me." I looked down at my hand and it was still wrapped around her. I pulled my hand away and she blushed as she looked at me. I grinned shyly to her, rubbing my hand behind my head. We took our phones out as it rang. I received a message from my bro. "Oh, I gotta go Chloe. My bro's waiting for me,"

"Yeah, I gotta go too. My sis is waiting for me also," She said. We both grabbed our skateboards and walked to the entrance, talking to each other about funny jokes.

"So you wanna come to where my band's practice?" She asked and I smiled.

"Sure, if we're there and Ruby and Kin are doing PDA's, I wanna take a picture of it and post it in Instagram," I said and she giggled.

"I'm with you," She said and we both thumbs up. Then she took her phone and sent the address to my phone.

Then we both heard Scarlett shouted, "Hey Chloe, hurry up!" Chloe rolled her eyes. We hurried over to where our brother and sister were waiting for us.

"Let's go before Aunt Sarah kills us!" Scarlett said with a worried voice.

"See you tomorrow, Daniel," Chloe said and she and Scarlett both ran home.

"Alright, what's up with you and Chloe playing?" Ryan asked as we walked back to our home.

"Wait, you and Scarlett were watching us?" I said, surprised with my face red if they saw the embarrassing moment.

"Yeah, even the part where you were **hugging** her," He said and laughed while my face turned even redder.

"Why were you watching us?" I asked him.

"We just passed by," He said as we both started walking. "Nice job, Daniel."

"I just only did that cause she took my cap," I told him with an angry voice.

"But me and Scarlett will tease you about it," He said and laughed.

"Damn…" I mumbled. Then when I thought of everything, I'm getting closer to Chloe now. I hope she feels the same way.

**Hey guys and gals, alright I don't know if the Chloe and Daniel moment was cute but my friends think it was cute and they said it was like the same moment I had with Ryan. XD I am so cherishing that moment!**

**PunkR0CK Rachel out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Let Jam Part 1

**Third Chapter called 'LET'S JAM!' Part 1 which is about Grojband and Secret Notes jam with each other. I've been working on this chapter with Ryan's help but we were just distracted with kissing until we forgot about the chap. Sorry!**

**Pairings: Corey x Laney, Daniel x Chloe, Ruby x Kin (sorry KimKin fans), Kon x Evelyn (sorry KonTrina and KonKonnie fans), Kyle x Trina (sorry!), Scarlett x Ryan. In a few chapters, I'll be adding new pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband, the characters or the songs (well, some of it)**

**OC's: Chloe, Daniel, Ruby, Evelyn, Danna, Ryan, Scarlett and Kyle. Other OC's will be added in later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

Secret Notes were in Evelyn's backyard where they would practice their songs or jam instead. Evelyn was reading a new edition of Pop Tiger's magazine, Danna was tuning in her bass, Ruby was texting on her phone while Chloe was reading a punk rock magazine or mostly daydreaming about her special moment with Daniel. Danna noticed her friend daydreaming all the time but not reading the magazine. She put down her bass and clicked her fingers at Chloe but Chloe didn't woke up.

"Girls, Chloe's daydreaming," Danna said in a whispery voice. "Plan B."

Then Danna, Ruby and Evelyn quietly went up the stage. Danna put on her electric guitar while Ruby put on her bass. Evelyn set up the microphones in front of them. As she finished, she grabbed her drumsticks and sat near her drumsets. She fixed the mic in front of her. They connected their guitars and turned the speakers to maximum volume. They nod to each other and started singing while playing their instruments:

Wake up! Wake up!

From your daydream

Wake up! Wake up!

There's loving looks on your face

Wake up! Wake up!

I know you're thinking about him

Wake up! Wake up!

He's never good for you

Wake up, wake up!

From your daydream

So wake up, wake up…

Chloe immediately jumped off from the sofa and fell to the ground as they sang the song. "OW! What was that for?" Chloe asked as she stood up.

"You were daydreaming again," Danna said as they put down their instruments.

"You might've been daydreaming about Daniel again," Ruby said and Chloe turned red.

"I didn't!" Chloe shouted angrily.

"Really, then why's your face red?" Ruby shot back with her hands on her waist. Then Chloe grumbled and faced away, hiding her blushing face.

Then she heard Ruby and Evelyn singing, "Chloe and Daniel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Chloe turned red.

"Stop singing that!" Chloe turned angrily. Then her phone rang. She took out her phone and read a text from Daniel saying, 'Hey Chloe, we're coming to your place.' "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Daniel and his band are coming today."

Then Ruby and Evelyn shouted in sync, "WHAT?!" And Chloe grinned as they saw their faces red.

"You both seriously have a crush on the twins!" She shouted and they both turned red.

"Hey girls!" They turned around and saw Laney waving to them with the boys.

Then Corey ran to Chloe and told her in a quiet voice, "Chloe, you better keep your voice down. I brought Trina along with Mina and Nick. This surprise is only for Trina."

"Wait, Trina's here?" She asked and he nod. She thumbs up to him and they both smiled to each other. Daniel and Laney saw them and turned jealous, well, Daniel calmed down except for Laney who was about to explode.

(Chloe's P.O.V)

"Bring her in!" Corey shouted. Then Mina and Nick brought in Trina with a blindfold covering her eyes. I stood in front of Trina as Corey told me to.

"You can open them Trina," Mina said. As Trina took off her blindfold, I spoke, "Hey Trina."

"Chloe?!" She exclaimed and pulled me for a hug. I hugged her back really tightly. It's been years I haven't seen her. I know that Corey isn't close with her sister but I am. We would usually talk about boys, music and parties every time if we were free. And even, Trina has talents of singing and playing bass. She pretty good in singing and writing pop songs like Ruby does but many people really doesn't know except me.

"You changed a lot, Trina," I said as we both pulled away from the hug. I looked at her up and down. Her hair was down which goes over her shoulders with a bang almost covering half of her left eye and she was wearing a black short jacket worn over her white shirt, pink skirt and brown boots. And especially, she was wearing the pink necklace I gave her.

"Yeah," Trina agreed. "You changed a lot," She commented with a grin. I giggled at Trina's comment. "You used to look like an ordinary girl."

"I got into the rock culture," I said with a shrug.

(Trina's P.O.V)

Then we all heard a voice said, "Hey Evelyn, where's my baseball bat?" Then a cute boy with light-brown hair and silver eyes came. He was wearing a blue baseball cap worn backwards, a red hooded-jacket, not like Nick's, wore over his blue polo t-shirt, blue jeans with black Vans.

"It's behind the red couch," Evelyn told him.

"Thanks Evelyn," He said as she gave his baseball bat.

"Um Evelyn, who's this?" I asked.

Then Evelyn introduced him, "This is Kyle and he's my cousin who is 17 but his b'day is coming next month so he'll be 18. He's good at playing baseball and music."

"Yeah, it's true," He said as he ruffled his hand on Evelyn's hair. He is so cute. I saw him looked at me. I quickly looked away at Chloe.

"Kyle, meet my friends, Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Nick, Mina and Trina," Evelyn introduced.

"Nice to meet you everybody," He said.

"Can Nick ask, how good is Kyle in baseball?" Nick asked in his usual third person talk.

"I'm the star player of my old school at New York," Kyle said as he put his baseball bat in the sports closet.

"Believe us, he can make five homeruns," Chloe told us.

"Woah, our school's baseball players could only make two homeruns," Mina said.

"Maybe you should join the tryouts for our school," I suggested. "Our coach is looking for a new baseball player."

"I'll try," Kyle said with a shrug. "As long I get along with the team." I giggled at his joke. I think I'm interested in him.

(No P.O.V)

"So you girls wanna jam for fun?" Laney asked to Secret Notes.

"Let's start!" Chloe said. "We're up first."

"What are we gonna sing?" Danna asked.

"Well, it's Ruby's turn to sing," Chloe said to Ruby.

"What song Ruby?" Evelyn asked as she grabbed her drumsticks.

"Leave it all to me," Ruby said, setting up the mic.

"Last year's song?" Danna asked and she nod.

"I felt like I miss singing that song so I wanted to sing it," Ruby told them.

"Well let's try it," Chloe decided.

"Let's get ready," Ruby said and they walked up the stage. **(Danna on bass, Chloe on lead guitar, Evelyn on drum and Ruby on lead.)**

"What are you gonna sing?" Laney asked.

"Ruby's gonna sing Leave it all to me," Chloe said as she tune her guitar. "It's her turn to sing now."

"You mean the song that happy song?" Trina asked and they nod.

"Count us in, Ruby," Danna said as she got the keyboard.

Then Ruby nod, "Alright, in three, two, one."

**(Leave it all to me-Miranda Cosgrove)**

*Drum intro*

(Ruby)

I know, you see

Somehow the world will change for me

And be so wonderful

Live life, breathe air

I know somehow we're gonna get there

And feel so wonderful

I will make you change your mind

These things happen all the time

And it's all for real

I'm telling you just how I feel

So wake up the members of my nation

It's you time to be

There's no chance unless you take one

And it's time to be

The brighter side of every situation

Something are meant to be

So give me your best and leave the rest to me

I know

This time

To raise the hand that draws the line

And be so wonderful

Golden sunshine

I know somehow it's going to be mine

And feel so wonderful

Show me what you can become

There's a dream everyone

And it's all for real

I'm telling you just how I feel

So wake up the members of my nation

It's you time to be

There's no chance unless you take one

And it's time to be

The brighter side of every situation

Something are meant to be

So give me your best and leave the rest to me

Leave it all to me

Leave it all to me

So make it mine and see I through

You know you won't be free until you

So wake up the members of my nation

It's you time to be

There's no chance unless you take one

And it's time to be

The brighter side of every situation

Something are meant to be

So give me your best and leave the rest to me

Leave it all to me

Leave it all to me

Just leave it all to me

"That was amazing!" Laney exclaimed.

"It sounds better in real life than watching it in websites," Ruby said as she sat down on the stage.

"I agree with her," Kin said. "It sounded pretty cool."

"Thanks Kin," She said as Kin sat next to her.

Then Kyle grabbed Evelyn's arm to the skate ramp and said, "Evelyn, who's that cute girl with pink hair?"

"That's Trina," She told him. "Didn't you hear me say her name or were you looking at her?"

Then Kyle rolled his eyes when all he was doing was to look at Trina. "Kyle, I know you're looking at her," Evelyn said with a grin.

"What-no…I am not looking at Trina," Kyle said as a sweat came on his face.

"Yes you do. When Trina came, me and Chloe noticed you looking at her,"

"I do not have a crush on her,"

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"No,"

"Yes," Kyle realized what he said and groaned.

"You always fell for that trick every time," Evelyn said as she laughed.

"What about that Kon guy?" Kyle asked. "Both of you always have to be close to each other."

Then Evelyn turned red. "I knew you have a crush on that guy," Kyle ruffled Evelyn's hair and Evelyn pushed away his hand.

"Stop messing with my hair," She said as she fixed her hair.

He grinned and said, "Well, we better sleep early tonight. After 3 weeks is school."

"Alright," Evelyn said.

While Kyle and Evelyn were still talking, Trina asked Chloe if they could talk for a while and Chloe said yes. When they sat on the swing, Trina spoke, "I think I have a crush on Evelyn's cousin."

Chloe smiled and said, "I knew it. He might have a crush on you too. I saw him looking at you all the time."

"Wait really?" She asked in excitement.

"Yeah, Evelyn seemed to notice it too," Chloe said with a grin. "What about your crush on Nick?"

"I really don't like him anymore after the past few months so I let Mina be with him," She told her with a smile. "They pretty much have a crush on each other."

"And that caused you to change?" Chloe asked and Trina nod. Trina smiled as she saw Chloe giggle.

"It's good to have the old Chloe back," Trina said as she touched her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's good to be back home," Chloe said as she held her hand.

Laney was looking at Trina and Chloe talking and smiling to each other at the swing. 'How come those two are so close?'

"Hey Lanes you okay?" Corey asked as he stood right next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking. How are those two so close with each other?" Laney asked.

"Well, me and Trina used to save her life from a kidnapper when she was six," Corey told her and Laney's eyes snapped wide. "Chloe's family were very thankful for us even Trina."

"It really happened?" She asked and he nod. "Wow, history with each other."

"Chloe's trying to forget the horrible incident," Corey said. "She's a friend and we have to help a friend forget it."

"I guess you're right, Core," Laney said with a smile.

**Alright, just to tell you: I'm pretty busy with school now. The big exam of my school is coming up on 13****th**** October, then my teacher decided to held out extra classes for all of the grades except for Grade 11, my dad confiscated the internet connection, me, my brothers and sister are pretty busy because of extra classes and one way is to get my own connection is if I ever passed my exam with full grades or top in class. Wish me luck, readers!**

**The first song was Daydream by my band, The Blaze Gurlz. I just put in some of the lyrics and we wrote that for a friend of ours who was brokenhearted when her crush didn't like her back since he was so full of himself.**

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Jam Part 2

**Chapter 4 called 'Let's Jam!' Part 2. This one has something true based on the memory I remembered at 2012. And I changed my username to PunkROCK Rachel since DJ AmberWitch doesn't fit me so I used punkrock name which fits me easily. So enjoy it readers!**

**Pairings: Corey x Laney, Daniel x Chloe, Ruby x Kin (sorry KimKin fans), Kon x Evelyn (sorry KonTrina and KonKonnie fans), Kyle x Trina (sorry!), Scarlett x Ryan. In a few chapters, I'll be adding new pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband, the characters or the songs (well, some of it)**

**OC's: Chloe, Daniel, Ruby, Evelyn, Danna, Ryan, Scarlett, Kyle, Rachel, Cody, Shane, Jade, Kendall and Jane. Other OC's will be added in later chapters.**

(Danna's P.O.V)

I was talking to my bro about our new life. I noticed my brother was always looking at Chloe all the time. Everytime I ask him about a question, he would look away and answer and just continued looking at Chloe.

I sighed and asked, "Bro, I know you're looking at Chloe."

"So what?" He said, still looking at Chloe.

"If you're thinking that you wanna do that stuff with her, you better be patient. We're still 13," I told him as I raised an eyebrow.

He looked at me and said, "I always wished everything happened fast."

"Just be patient," Then I grinned as I remembered something. "And someone told me that you had a special moment with her."

"What?!" He shouted. "Who told you?"

"Rachel was also at the park on her date with her boyfriend until she saw you AND Chloe, cuddling with each other," I grinned to him as his face turn red. "I mean-that was really big news. You're getting closer to Chloe and she's getting closer to you. Even Rachel saw Ryan and Scarlett cuddling with each other."

"So what?" He said with his hands crossed against his chest.

"Bro, remember you and Ryan put on the prank on me and Rachel?" I asked to him and he nod. "While my sis was at the park, she took a picture of you and Ryan cuddling with the girls you like. She showed me and we both decided to post it in Instagram…LAST NIGHT!"

"I don't believe you," My bro said, shaking his head. He always thinks that I lied when it's something about his crush but this time, it's true. Then my sis ran out from the house. She has brown hair tied to a ponytail with onyx eyes and she was wearing a light brown hooded-jacket worn over her green t-shirt, blue short jeans and black Vans and she had black shades sitting on her head.

"Don't you dare to kill me!" She shouted.

"Why the hell did you post this in Instagram of us and Chloe and Daniel?!"

I turned around and I saw an enraged Ryan and Scarlett standing at the doorway with their phones on their hands. I noticed their phones had the picture that me and Rachel post in Instagram.

"What?" Then Chloe and Daniel ran to them and Scarlett showed them the picture. The picture had two sides; the left was Ryan and Scarlett and the right had Chloe and Daniel, cuddling. Below it says, Loving Moment.

I saw Chloe and Daniel both turned red at the same time. Then Chloe read out the usernames, "Danna_RockQueen and Rachel_Vivi!"

"Danna!/Rachel!" Scarlett and Chloe both shouted in sync.

"Let's run!" My sis exclaimed and I hopped off from the couch. We both ran with Chloe and Scarlett chasing us but they managed to grab our hoods of our jackets. Why the heck do we always wear these jackets?

"You seriously had to post that in Instagram!" Scarlett shouted.

"That was revenge for pulling the stupid prank on me and Shane including Danna and Cody," Rachel said.

"I agree with her," I said. "Cody and Shane also owe you both too!"

"But this one is embarrassing!" Chloe said with her cheeks red. "People would just tease us even Drama Queens and SkyTower!"

"Even Teen Queens and Blackthorn Boys!" Scarlett added.

Then Ruby and her sister, Jade came and pulled Scarlett and Chloe from 'killing' us, "Alright, don't try to kill them again." Jade doesn't look like Ruby cause she has blonde hair with some of it dyed green and jade eyes. She was wearing a blue suede jacket worn over her light blue shirt that said Full Moon Party in white, black skirt and black boots.

"Drama Queens and Skytower would tell everybody about it!" Chloe said.

"Don't worry. At least we have supporting fans to protect us," Ruby said, calming Chloe down.

"Yeah, Ruby's right. Let's just see what the people in Instagram say," Jade said.

Then Chloe punched my shoulder which hurt a little bit, "You seriously had to post that!"

"Like what Rachel said, it's for the prank," I told her. "Next time if Drama Queens is teasing you, let's pull up a prank. I just got one I thought of."

Then Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile. Chloe would always agree on my pranks cause she hates the Drama Queens so much. "Alright," She said with a calm voice. "If they say stuff about the picture, move on to Plan P but it better work or you'll have to pay." **(Plan P-Plan Prank)**

(No P.O.V)

Then someone's phone rang: _I don't know, where you're g__oing, Or when you're coming home, __I left the keys under the mat to our front door__, __For on__e more chance to hold you close, __I__ don't know, where you're going, __Just get your ass back home_. Jade pulled out her Samsung Galaxy S4 from her pocket and read a text.

"Jane will be here in about 10 minutes," Jade told to Scarlett who was glaring at Rachel who had her hands up.

"I didn't know my sis would be here," Laney said. Then a girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes like Laney's ran in. She slammed the fence door shut against her back while breathing for air. She was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket worn over her white t-shirt, blue short jeans and black converse.

"Who's that?" Corey asked to Laney.

"That's my sis," Laney said but Corey raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You haven't seen her cause she works part time at Red Records, the popular music shop from 9am to 3pm."

"So that's why I often see your sis," Corey said and Laney rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Why were you running?" Jade asked.

"Teen Queens…were…chasing…me," Jane said, wheezing and gasping between her sentences. She bent down her body to catch her breath.

"Again?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," Then Jane noticed Laney and greeted her sister with a hug, "Hey Laney."

"Hey sis," Laney greeted back.

"Hey Corey, haven't seen you for a long time," Jane said as she looked at Corey and he smiled to her.

Then a girl with blonde hair and silver eyes came out from the house with drumsticks in her hands. She was wearing a pink vest worn over her white button down t-shirt with a black undone tie, black skirt and black boots. "Can we get the song finish girls?" She said.

Then Kon leaned to Evelyn and asked, "Who's that?"

"That's Kendall, my older sister," Evelyn told him. "She plays drums like I do and she could also sing."

"What's up with them?" Jane asked as she looked at Jade who was pulling Scarlett from _killing_ Rachel also Ruby blocking Chloe from glaring at Danna.

Then Kendall explained, "Rachel posted a picture of Scarlett and Ryan cuddling with each other at the park." Kendall held her mouth from laughing. "Danna even posted a picture of Daniel and Chloe also cuddling."

"Awh, that's cute," Jane said.

"Not helping here!" Ruby and Jade shouted in sync. Then Trina and Mina helped them stop the fight until Scarlett and Chloe was calmed down. It took the four of them to calm them down.

"Man, you both are hard to calm down," Mina said and Trina also agreed.

"Can we go inside?" Kin asked. "It's pretty hot out here."

"Alright, you can come into the studio," Scarlett said. "We should test out the song."

Then everybody went back in. They walked upstairs where Evelyn told Grojband that the studio was at the attic. They climbed up the ladder that leads to the attic. When they climbed up, Grojband except Laney had their mouths dropped open.

"Wow, the size of an attic," Corey said as he looked around. "What song are you working on?"

"Drama Queens challenged The Cali Gurlz to sing a hate song but the one that sounded happy and the song that anybody can dance to," Ryan said.

"Who's The Cali Gurlz?" Kin asked.

"That will be our band," Jane said. "Scarlett's the frontwoman and lead guitarist, I'm on bass, Jade's on keyboard, Rachel on second bass and Kendall on drums."

"We're still testing out if the song's cool," Scarlett said.

"Let's hear it," Corey said.

"Let's go," Rachel said as they walked into the recording room.

Then Ryan sat near to the system and pulled up some levers and turned up and down some knobs. The Cali Gurlz got their instruments and Scarlett asked from the mic, "Are the mics working?"

At outside, they heard Scarlett's voice asking the same question. Then Ryan spoke through the mic in front of him, "It works."

"Alright girls," Scarlett said, grabbing her guitar pick. "In three, two, one!"

**(I don't wanna dance-Hey Monday)**

*Guitar intro*

Take me home

(Scarlett)

You, you hit with me a break

And now you're back for more

Your song's the same

Leave me with all the blame

I don't have time for another game

(Chorus)

I don't wanna dance

So don't you ask me, babe

I don't wanna dance

You blew your chance

To rock my night away

I want some fun

But you're so not the one

I don't wanna dance

So let it go

You'll never take me home

Take me home

Take me home

(Rachel)

Talk to me without a sound

'Cause you were such a tool

Who's sorry now?

You, you're shaking on the floor

Watch me walking out the door

(Chorus)

I don't wanna dance

So don't you ask me, babe

I don't wanna dance

You blew your chance

To rock my night away

I want some fun

But you're so not the one

I don't wanna dance

So let it go

You'll never take me home

Take me home

Take me home

(Scarlett and Rachel)

Don't tell the DJ to hit rewind

Tonight, there's no you and me

Don't play that record

Don't waste your time

You, you threw it all away

(Chorus)

I don't wanna dance

So don't you ask me, babe

I don't wanna dance

You blew your chance

To rock my night away

I want some fun

But you're so not the one

I don't wanna dance

So let it go

You'll never take me home

Take me home

Take me home

Take me home

(Jane, Kendall and Jade) I don't wanna dance

I don't wanna dance

Bust a move or clap my hands [x3]

Take me home

(Take me home)

"Okay, That. Was. Amazing!" Laney said. "The perfect song that anybody can dance too."

"Nick's gotta say, the song wasn't bad at all," Nick said.

"I'm with him," Kyle said and they both brofist.

"Let's see who wins this challenge Teen Queens!" Scarlett exclaimed and she hi-5 with her band.

"Hey Lanes, why didn't you tell me your sis was good at singing?" Corey asked.

"Well, she wanted to keep it as a secret to us," Laney told him. "She never really wanted anybody to know that she could sing but since everybody knows, she's now popular with her singing."

Chloe overheard their conversation. 'Hmm, I wonder if Laney can sing,' Chloe said to herself. 'Grojband would be more popular if Laney can write and sings. I'll just hope if she ever reveals her talent of singing to us.'

"So Grojband, you don't mind jam for us?" Ruby asked.

"Well, we could try the song we were practicing a week ago," Daniel suggested.

"Let's try," Corey said and they went into the recording room except for Laney as Cali Gurlz walked out. They got the instruments.

"Why aren't you playing Laney?" Chloe asked.

"The songs kinda sounds like a boy band song so I just watched them if the songs okay," Laney told her with a smile.

"Count us in, Kon," Daniel told him and Kon nod. Then Kon tapped his drumsticks, "Three, two, one!"

(Music Sounds better with you-BTR)

"That was rad, bro!" Danna exclaimed. "I never knew you would write a pop song."

"With the help of Corey too," Daniel said and he brofist with Corey.

"Pretty amazing pop song. It kinda sounded typical in life," Chloe said as she saw Corey rubbing the back of his head. Chloe gave him you-wrote-that-song-about-love look and he nod. Danna nod to Ruby and Ruby thumbs up. She grabbed Chloe's guitar pick from the table and threw it away.

Chloe and Daniel walked over to the pick. Then when Daniel was gonna take a next step, Danna tripped him and he fell on Chloe, sending them both to the floor. They both blushed as they saw their faces inches away from each other. Daniel immediately got up while Chloe stood up as she grabbed her pick.

"Danna!" Chloe shouted, angrily. Then everybody laughed as they saw Daniel and Chloe blushing really red.

"I wish I see it again," Scarlett said and laughed.

**Alright, ending of chapter 4. I'll be busy working on chapter 5 a little bit longer cause I'm still think for any ideas. If you have any ideas, PM me. So hoped you enjoy the chapter.**

**PunkR0CK Rachel out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Private Visit

**Hey guys and gals, this is chapter 5 called A Private Visit. I just wanted to type something about a hospital visit. It's not typical in life but I just decided to make one.**

**Pairings: Corey x Laney, Daniel x Chloe, Ruby x Kin (sorry KimKin fans), Kon x Evelyn (sorry KonTrina and KonKonnie fans), Kyle x Trina (sorry!), Mina x Nick, Scarlett x Ryan. In a few chapters, I'll be adding new pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband, the characters or the songs (well, some of it)**

**Own: OC's: Chloe, Daniel, Ruby, Evelyn, Danna, Ryan, Scarlett, Kyle, Rachel, Cody, Shane, Jade, Kendall and Jane. Other OC's will be added in later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

Secret Notes and Kyle were driving in Kyle's car to Peaceville's Hospital for a private meeting with their new doctor. "You think that we'll be okay with our new doctor?" Evelyn asked.

"It's gonna be fine Evelyn. Doctor Hensley said our doctor is a nice one and she's trained," Ruby comforted Evelyn so she would calm down.

"Yeah, Ruby's right, Evelyn," Kyle said. "Just be calm okay?" Evelyn nod to her cousin. Then he stopped the car at the parking lot. "Let's go." He turned off his car and they all stepped out. They slammed the door shut and walked into the hospital. They walked through the busy hallways of doctors and nurses scurrying around, patients were rushed to the operation room and many injured people were waiting for their doctors to come until they stopped when a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a doctor coat worn over her blue clothes with a stethoscope around her neck and she was holding a brown clipboard with papers on it, stood in front of them with Grojband and Trina, Mina and Nick behind her.

"Are you the ones attending for the private meeting?" She asked.

Then Chloe answered nicely, "Yes and you must be Doctor Sarah Mills, our new doctor?"

"Yes. Please come with me," She said and they followed her to an empty white room. "Now, the first person is Chloe Herrington." Then Chloe stepped in front. "Follow me Chloe," She said with a calming smile.

'I guess Doctor Hensley was right, she is nice,' Chloe taught to herself.

(Chloe's P.O.V)

We walked to another empty white room as my friends went behind the glass to watch.

"Lay down on the bed, Chloe," Doctor Mills said and pointed me to a blue bed. The bed was weird cause it had a headpiece on it so the doc knows what I'm thinking. I hopped on the bed and slowly laid down. She walked over to me with her clipboard and put the headpiece on my head. Then she looked at the clipboard and said, "Alright, according to the papers your doctor gave me, you're a severe Migraine patient."

"Yeah, the Migraine usually comes when I'm sick cause that's the part where I'm weak. That's why I always have to eat a lot of headache pills to make the disease go away," I told her and she wrote down.

"Is it passed down or did it just came to you at birth?" She asked.

"It was passed down from my dad," I told her. "He was told by my granddad that his uncle injected him a purple fluid into his neck when he was 6 until he was sick for 6-7 days; 3 days of fever and 3-4 days of Migraine. Me and my dad really suffered a lot of pain so we always keep in shape so the disease won't come at us anymore until we became really athletic." Then she wrote down everything what I just said.

"I see why Doctor Hensley says you're good at Parkour," She said with a smile and I smiled back. "How many days does it needs to retrieve?"

"Just like what I said at my dad's story, 3-4 days," I told her.

Then she looked at an x-ray of my head that had the Migraine disease in it. All of the suddenly, I remembered the memory of my great-uncle almost injecting me with the same purple fluid like he gave to my dad.

(Flashback)

A young Chloe was playing bicycle at the backyard with a young Scarlett. "Scarlett, a little bit faster," Chloe said.

"Alright," Scarlett said and she pushed Chloe's bicycle even faster. "Ready? In three, two, one!" Then Scarlett let go and Chloe started peddling on her bicycle.

"Scarlett look! I'm doing it!" Chloe said, riding around.

"Nice job, Chloe!" Scarlett said. Chloe stopped at where she was standing. Scarlett grinned and ruffled her little sister's hair. "The both of us could ride our bikes together at the park."

"Yeah, let's ask daddy after this!" Chloe said excited and hi-5 with her sister.

"Let's…" Then all of the suddenly, they heard rustling from the bushes.

"Scarlett, what was that?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, stay right here. I'll go check on it," Scarlett said. Then she quietly walked to the bushes while Chloe watched her. Scarlett looked behind a tree and a stranger jumped out and grabbed her arm. She tried to pulled his hand away but he had an iron grip. "Chloe, get mommy and dad-" Then Scarlett's mouth was covered by a rag. Chloe saw her sister's eyes closed and her head hung like she just passed out. He released his hand and Scarlett fell to the ground, unconscious. The man looked up at Chloe who was in fear. Chloe jumped off from her bike and ran away from him. She tried open the gate's lock but she couldn't reach for it. She turned around and the man was in front of her with a purple needle filled with purple liquid.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She shouted for help.

"Oh, your mommy and daddy won't help you know," He grabbed her neck and pulled her closer to him. "You will be my experiment." Chloe saw the needle coming closer to her neck.

"Please…no!" She begged with tears coming out from her eyes. "I don't like needles!" She closed her eyes and shouted from the top of her lungs, "HELP!" Before he could inject her, he was hit at the head by something hard. His hand let go of her neck and fell to the ground. She looked up and it was young Corey with young Trina and Mina. Trina and Corey had two metal crowbars at their hands. Chloe fell to her legs and started crying. Trina ran to her and pulled her into her arms.

"Are you okay Chloe?" Corey asked but Chloe cried on Trina's shirt, scared of what happened.

"Trina…my sister…Scarlett," Chloe pointed out to Scarlett who was laying on the ground.

"Mina, check on Scarlett," Trina told her. Mina ran to Scarlett and she was still unconscious.

"Trina, she passed out!" Mina shouted. Chloe looked at her sister who was being carried by Mina and Corey. She cried seeing her sister. Trina pulled her closer and stroke her hair.

"It's gonna be okay, Chloe, it's gonna be okay," Trina said. Then Chloe's vision started to get blurry. She mumbled, "Trina, Trina…" Then Trina took a look at her and Chloe passed out and fell onto Trina. Trina shook her to wake up. "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe!" Then everything went black as Chloe fainted as well like her sister.

(Flashback ends)

After that incident, me and my sis was rushed to the hospital and we had to stay there for 3 weeks. Trina told me that she called my parents through the phone and told them everything that happened. It was really bad. I remembered when I was 9; the time I was at the hospital. Trina and Mina were there, taking care of me and my sister. They told me everything what happened especially the part where I have Migraine. I asked about Scarlett's condition and they told me that the man poured in too much acid on the rag until Scarlett was unconscious for about 5 days.

Then a voice called out, "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe." I opened my eyes and Doctor Mills was shaking me to wake up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just remembered a bad memory that's all," I said.

(Outside)

Corey and Trina looked at each other with worry even Mina. They were the only ones who knew about Chloe's incident. "Trina, do you think she'll tell her?" Mina asked.

"I don't know," Trina said as she looked at Chloe. "As long as she's safe, it'll be alright."

"Let's hope so," Corey said and looked back at the glass as his hand gripped his shirt's sleeve.

Then Scarlett ran in with her friends behind her. "Where's Chloe?" She asked, worried. Then Trina pointed to the window and Scarlett looked at her sister with worry.

'Please be okay, Chloe,' Scarlett begged as she gripped her fist that had a necklace in it.

(Back inside)

"Did your father tell you about the time he got Migraine?" She asked and I nod. "You don't mind telling me?"

"I don't like talking about it since it'll bring me a bad memory but since it's the doctor's orders, I'll just spill it," I took a deep breath. "My great-uncle was a scientist in making medicines. My dad loved him like he was his own father but one day when my great-uncle came back home, all stressed about his job. My dad was sick that time, sleeping on his bed. He crept into my dad's bedroom and injected him with a purple fluid in his neck while he was sleeping. My dad didn't feel a thing until the next morning, my grandparents realized my dad was getting worst and sent him to the hospital until they found out my dad has a severe Migraine in him and a bad fever." She wrote down everything that I just said.

"Alright, I heard from Doctor Hensley that you used to stay at the hospital for 3 weeks, why did you have to stay for 3 weeks at the hospital when the Migraine disease only cures for 3-4 days?" She asked.

"Well, I was nine that time. The doctor said that my Migraine disease was bad so they had to give me some medicines and medicinal fluids to reduce it and my sister really didn't like being alone so I had to stay with her," I said.

"What happened to your sister?" She asked.

"We had an encounter with our great-uncle. He poured too much acid on a rag until she gain unconsciousness for about 5 days," I said and she wrote down.

"Alright, we're done," She said and pulled off the headpiece. I hopped down from the bed and walked up to the door. Before I reached out for the doorknob, the doc said to me, "And Chloe, can you get Evelyn Harrison for me?" She asked nicely with a smile. I thumbs up and stepped out from the room until I saw my sis with a worried look.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I gripped my jacket's sleeve. "I remembered it again." I was about to cry but my sis pulled me for a hug.

"It's okay, Chloe. It'll never happen again okay?" She said. "At least you're safe and sound."

I hold back in the tears and sniffed. "Okay. Evelyn you're next," I told Evelyn and she nod.

**I got the Migraine disease from a friend of mines while we were picking for what type of disease they would have. I don't know if Migraine disease is like that but I hoped you guys enjoyed it!**

**PunkR0CK Rachel Out!**


	6. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**Hi guys and gals, PunkR0CK Rachel here just to say that I'll be editing my Don't Stop The Music story back. I've been busy with my life; the both of us are having camping with Girl Guides to get our badges at Brunei and bla, bla, bla, I'm helping my other cuz, Jodi to make her a fanfiction account and post a story of hers she made, we're at Brunei my aunt (who just gave birth to the baby girl) and after the Girl Guides camp is finished, we'll have the Best Girl Guides ceremony which is gonna be BIG. And me and my cuz are gonna take care of my aunt/her mom.**

**Don't Stop The Music story will be on hold due to editing back. Me and my cuz, Katie decided to edit it back again. So probably about next year or earlier, the story will be finished editing. Plus, not to forget, the two stories Music and Love I posted will also be edited back also. So be patient to all readers who love my story. And I'll delete this author's note if me and my cuz finish editing.**

**Me and my cuz will be back next year or so.**

**I'm OUT!**


End file.
